Hellsing: Duty
by Teleute
Summary: After the series, Hellsing must return to deal with a Master Vampire of Alucard's past that start threating England. Meanwhile, Integra has to deal with the consequences of bearing her family name. Rating changed for graphic violence (chap 2 up!)
1. Prologue

**Hellsing: Duty **

Disclamer: Hellsing belongs to Studio Gonzo and Kouta Hirano...

Author's notes: This takes place after the series... It's kinda AU, I don't follow the manga (hate Millenium and cat boy/girl/whatever... But I might use the nazis idea). Forgive me for some OOCness and bad english... The new character are based in Bram Stoker's book also.

Summary: After the series, Hellsing must return to dealt with a Master Vampire of Alucard's past that start threating England. Meanwhile, Integra has to deal with the consequences of bearing her family name.

_Prologue_

Inside her cold cell, Integra Wingates Hellsing tried to get some sleep... It had passed one long month since she was encarcered in that wretched jail. She already knew that almost all her soldiers were dead... All except Walter, thank God, the loyal butler was injured but alive. And of course her vampire agents: Seras Victoria and Alucard...

Alucard, she mussed annoyed while she got up tired of her failed attemps to get some sleep He must be watching me right now... The filthy monster must be entertained with my misery...

And he was..., the No Life King who called himself Alucard always visited his Master's cell every night... In all the meetings, he kept lecturing her about her weakness as a human being, mocking at her reluctance to join the undead... But of course, Integra wasn't know as the Woman of Steel for being 'easy' to convince...

Everytime he came to see her, he had offered his blood to his Master... 

Everytime, Integra had said no...

And this night was no different, cue to Sir Hellsing's thoughts, the Master Vampire step out the shadows... He looked like a hunter lurking his prey...

"Good night, Master", he greeted her with a mocking grin.

Integra said nothing, she ignored his presence as he wasn't really there...

"Reckless, my Master?", he tried again...

Still no aswer...

Alucard's smirk grew wider...

"So, you're 'mad' at me, Master... Ah, the mortals lose their tempers for nothing..."

Integra's eyes narrowed a little and shot him a cold glare.

"What do you want, Alucard?", she asked him coldly

"No, the true question is: What do you want, Master...?", he shot her back....

Integra's frown grew deeper

"You know what I want, stop fooling around... I want you to stop these mind games of yours and leave me alone...", she aswered him with a annoyed tone...

Alucard shooked his head solemly...

"Ah, but Master, you could be stronger than the ones who lock you inside this walls. You'll regain your freedom", he temped her as the snake who had temped Eve a long time ago...

For seconds she felt lost inside his hypnotic red eyes. But the moment passed quickly

Integra's lips pursed up as they formed a cold smile...

"But Alucard... I'm free... Freedom is not something pshysical... I do have a free will to say no to you again..."

Alucard only laughted at her answer, amused

"Alright, Master... You won this battle, but in the end I will win the war... I've all the time of the world..."

And then he dissapeared in the darkness again...

Integra sighed with relief and lighted another cigar... After a minutes a knock came from outside the door...

"Sir Hellsing?", a male voice asked 

Integra cocked an eyebrown, Who could visited her in this late hours?

"Who is it?", she asked back

"A messenger from the Queen"

The Queen?, Integra's thought with a glimpse of hope Maybe she has decided to set me free

"Do come in, please", Integra said to the messenger...

An old man formaly dressed came in... He handed Integra a letter that was marked by the royal seal.

"Your Highness wishes to speak you with you, Sir Hellsing", the man said...

Integra remained calm and collected and with a commanding tone she ordered to him:

"Lead the way"

The man bowed and then leaded Integra to a well-furniture room... Inside the room were the Queen, the Queen's advisor, a good part of the Royal Guard and a young-looking man in a lonely corner

"Your Majesty", said Integra as she bowed to the Queen...

"Sir Hellsing, please stand up"

"As you wish, your Highness"

The Queen nodded her head and paused for a moment before she stared to speak...

"These are perilious times, Sir Hellsing... Even though we have discovered the traitors inside the Knights, the leader of the coven is still missing... Our worst fear is it the leader would be a Master Vampire", she let go a tired sigh, "We need Hellsing's assistance to deal with this kind of matter. Will you forgive our untrust in you, Sir Hellsing?"

Though Integra felt betrayed by that incident, she nodded and replied...

"Of course, I forgive you... I'm at your service, your Highness"

"Excellent Sir Hellsing, that was the first part of the discussion", the Queen said grinning, "Now..., Joseph, don't be shy... Come and introduce yourself to Sir Hellsing"

The Queen waved her hand to the man in the corner... He stepped in to the light, after bowed to the Queen, he turned to face Integra.

He was as tall as Integra, his hair was light brown and his eyes were the colour of honey. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and was very handsome... 

He hold his hand to Integra.

"My pleasure, Sir Hellsing. I'm Lord Joshep Raoul Holmwood", he said grinning a little.

Integra raised an eyebrown and, after a couple of unconfortable minutes, she decided to replied.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Holmwood"

She was going to shake his hand, but Joseph catched her first and kissed like the gentleman he was.

"Ah, you probably don't remember him, Sir Integra... But you met him when both of you were little children..."

Integra said nothing, only nodded.

"As you well know, Sir Hellsing, you're a grow up now, and we need a heir to the Hellsing's bloodlines... Since you are too busy to search a suitable bachelor, I did the search for you"

Integra froze for a moment... she knew what was coming, she was expecting this for a long time ago.

"I'm a glad to announce you engagement of Lord Joseph Raoul Holmwood to Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing"

  
**Specials thanks to:** Elros!!!!!!!!!! She helped me to correct some mistakes *hugs her italian friend*, and Angie if you're reading this... The damn hotmail didn't allow me to send you an e-mail :( . (I'll try later with yahoo... Be patient... ;) because I don't remeber my yahoo password).  
To the ones who are brave enough to read my Bram Stoker's Dracula parody, the next chapter will be ready for friday or saturday! (I think)... If you have time, review this story please! (flames are welcome!). This story was writting in about 15 minutes with terrible stomachache ;P .


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Check out the prologue, this is NOT mine, well except for Lord Joseph and the bad guy, not I should be proud of them...

Author's notes: Peaple, I'm a die-hard AxI (I'm making a Hellsing page of them), but'll be tension in the trio... The Holmwoods had their story with Alucard (well, Dracula)... Remember Lucy? Guess who was her fiancé? Yup: Lord Arthur Holmwood... Warning: Prepare yourself for the worst english and a lot of OOC. Shake with fear you punny mortals!!!!!!!

**Hellsing: Duty Chapter 1**

Alucard stepped inside Hellsing's Manor, a wide grin was spread in his face...

Oh, another time you refused me, Master... But the more you resist, the more I want you... Next time I'll be more 'close up and personal'

"Ah, Master Alucard, you're already here...", a male voice said. The voice was from Walter Kum Dorneaz, the loyal steward of the Hellsing family. He had been released from the hospital a couple of days ago, since he had some serius injuries from the helicopter's crash.

"Good night Walter, glad the old God of Death recovered so quickly. Next time when you decided to have an adventure, remember that you're not young any more... Nor inmortal either to resist all the bruises", he taunt the poor butler... 

Walter only did a polite smiled and replied: "Thank you for your concerning, Master Alucard... You'll find you're supplies of medicinal blood in your chambers", he paused, "And Miss Seras is waiting for you",

"Master!", a female voice called out, "You're here!" The young police woman better known as Seras Victoria, the newest of Alucard's childes, ran to greet her master. Ever since her fight with Incognito's minions and the loss of Peter Ferguson, she had mature a lot. She's not so reluctance of her vampiric nature any more, yet she still remained innocent and with a child-like good nature.

"Hello to you too, policewoman", Alucard greeted the over-excited vampire...

Seras frowned, "Aww, Master, You're calling me policewoman again... I believe that you'll adress me with my name, now"

Alucard chuckled

"Maybe, Policewoman, maybe", he replied playfully like a big brother pespering his little sister...

The telephone rang and Walter went to pick up the call

"Hello, Hellsing's Manor?", he asked,"Ah, Sir Integra! Yes, everyone is here and alright... The Queen had release you? That's wonderful!"

Seras looked happy too about the news...

On the other hand, Alucard was annoyed Uhmp, there went my chance to have her broken... Oh well, I'll carry my plans here... In the end she'll submit to me, his lips pursed up in to a evil smile, fangs showing, he was so self-absorbed in his dark thoughts that he didn't hear the rest of Walter's conversation.

"I see... Sir Integra, you want me to prepare an extra room for Lord Holmwood? I'll do it, don't need to worry. No, I'm alright now, Miss... Thank you for asking. I'll looking forward your arrive. Farewell, God bless you"

_Inside the limusine_

Integra sighed in relief after listened Walter's voice... Without him recovered, Hellsing would be a hell more difficult to run. But her worried expression change quickly to her stoic one.

"Is everything alright, Sir Hellsing?", asked Lord Holmwood who was sitting next to her.

Even though they were engaged now, Joseph hadn't called her by her first name, he was respectful of her surname... 

"Of course, Lord Holmwood... Just a little tired, this night was full of surprises", she replied while finished one of her cigars.

"Indeed", he said grinning a little "Don't worry about me, Sir Hellsing... Your great-grandfather wasn't the only one who must deal with the undead pest in the past... I wont use against your organization... The least thing I want is to be a disability"

Of course, Integra thought, Lord Arthur Holmwood was very dear to my great-grandfather, Abraham, and he was one of the few who asisted him in the hunting

"Tell me Sir Hellsing, you still have that unholy pet lurking in the darkness?", he asked her with caution.

"Yes, he's still usefull to Hellsing, he and his vampire's childe: Seras Victoria", she explained calmly

Holmwood raised an eyebrow "Another one?"

"I'm afraid so... But Sgt. Victoria is _too human_. For a vampire, that is"

Holmwood put a hand in his chin

"And what about Dracula? He's still the same, isn't? He wont be pleased with my presence in his business... He already marked you"

Integra's eyes narrowed a little, but her face was still set in stone.

"First, his name is Alucard, now... And yes, he's still a unholy bastard..., Lord Holmwood. I couldn't care less if he is happy or unconfortable with your prensence, you're my guest and you'll recive the honor and protection of the Hellsing's name. And for the last..., I don't know what mark are you talking about... I don't _belong _to him, Lord Holmwood, nor I will _belong_ to you... I _belong t_o Hellsing and my country..."

"Forgive my rudeness, Sir Hellsing", he plegded.

Integra eyed him carefully and replied: "Alright, Lord Holmwood you're forgiven" 

"We're here", she stated codly when she saw the Manor

I hope Alucard will behave... or he'll face the consequences

_Meanwhile Inside the Manor_

"She's here, she's here!!", exclaimed a overexcited Seras

"Calm down, policewoman. She's not going anywhere", said Alucard while patting Seras' shoulder.

"Ah, Master... I'm just curious about the guest", she tried to excuse herself.

Alucard's insane grin dissapeared for a moment

"What guest?", he inquiered

At same time, Walter was opening the door.

"Sir Integra, welcome back", he greeted her with a smile and a bow.

Integra came in, she was wearing her usual green men suit, she seemed calm and stoic as usual, a new cigar was between her lips.

"Thanks, Walter. Glad to see you operative, again", she replied with her cool demanour.

Alucard noticed another heartbeat behind her Master.

"Sir Integra, Sir Integra, I'm so happy to see you fine", Seras started to rambling.

"Thank you, Stg Victoria. Likewise", she stared to the girl's outbrust amused and annoyed at the same time. Of course that her feeling wasn't accurate with her unchange facial expression.

"Good night, Master. Well seems I have no necesary to travel so far to spend you a visit", he said while grinning maddly.

Walter seemed pertubed by this, but said nothing.

Seras was confused about this.

Integra shot him a warning look before replying

"Good night to you too, Alucard. About those visits..., I want them over"

Alucard mocked a hurt expression.

"Awww, Master you're breaking my heart"

"You have no heart", another male voice said from outside the Manor.

Walter seemed mild interest with this turn of events.

Seras felt like she was living inside a soap-opera. With vampires and guns, of course.

Integra was starting to wish she was in the cell again... But of course, she would never admit that.

Alucard's eyes narrowed dangerously, his grin grew wider and evilier...

"Who dares to tell me that?", he threated 

A handsome young men clothed in a dark blue suit came inside Hellsing's Manor.

"I dare", he exclaimed boldly without even blinking.

Integra cleared her throat and made a signal to Walter who proceeded.

"Miss Seras Victoria, Master Alucard may I introduce you to Lord Joseph Raoul Holmwood, Sir Integra's fiancé for decrete of the Queen"

Seras eyes grew wide

"Wow, a fiancé?", she asked innocently

Lord Holmwood smile a little to Victoria and nodded his head.

But Alucard even though he had his 'Mona Lisa' smile plastered in his lips, was not pleased at all.

Holmwood! I should have knew that Arthur, the noble bastard, married and had children. Now he dares to interfiere in my activities... I should teach the idiot human what is his place

"I hope that your nocturnal taunts to Sir Hellsing will cease in the future", warned Joseph

Alucard grabed his Jackal, now fixed by Walter, and aimed into his forehead.

"You don't give me orders, idiot human"

Their gazes lock in one another.

Seras rolled her eyes and muttered something about: Men, and their macho fights. She covered her mouth when she realized, she had said that aloud. Her eyes met Integra who nodded and sent her a quick smile, before she turned stoic again and started to walk away.

Alucard's and Josheph's staring contest finished when they realized that Integra had walked away.

"Master, where are you going?", asked Alucard

Integra didn't even bother to turn around... "To the practice room, I need to shoot something"

Or I would shoot you and Josheph otherwise, she wanted to add.

A couple of minutes later, Integra armed with her gun was shooting with a perfect aim to the blank... Always to the heart.

She was so concentrated that she didn't notice Alucard's presence until he put his arms around her, holding her firm by her waist.His mocking face rest near her neck.

Integra glared coldly at him

"Let me go, Alucard", she commanded

"Afraid, master?", he started to lick her neck...

Integra shuddered at this, but the scorned expresion of her face did not change at all.

"Of you? Don't make me laught. I don't like closeness, Alucard. You're unerving me"

"Yessssss?", he breathed in her ear... "And what about that fool Holmwood?"

Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Alucard, the Queen commanded me to marry him... I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm surprise about this jealous outbrust of yours"

Alucard prefered no to touch the jealousy issue.

"Ah, but you do have a choice, Master... You could take my blood and..."

Integra interruped him, furious...

"Never, I will never accept that. I'm a Hellsing with my duties, I wont be joing the same pest I'm trying to destroy!"

"Why don't you leave her alone, Alucard?", said a new voice. It was Lord Holmwood."Still have a soft spot for engaged women?", he asked.

Alucard shot him a murdeous look...

"Old habits die hard", he replied

Alucard's hold in Integra lost and started to move back aways in to the shadows before dissapeared for good.

Integra turned to face Holmwood.

"Lord Holmwood, I appreciate your 'help', but I could deal with the taunts of my servant myself", she remarked to him

Lord Holmwood smiled.

"I have no doubt about that, Sir Hellsing. It was a bravado, Holmwood's genes kicked in... He have an old grudge with my family. I couldn't resist. My apologies", he explained.

Integra raised an eyebrow.

"I see, this all about him turning Miss Westenra?", she asked

Holmwood let go a sigh

"Yes, Sir Hellsing. As you should know the sealing of Alucard was a product of the efforts of your great-grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing;: my grandfather, Lord Arthur Holmwood; Mr Jonathan Harker; Dr John Seward and Quincey Morris... But all of them agree to give the monster to Van Helsing..."

Integra's lips formed a cold smile

"Five men, five points of the star... I'm aware of that"

Lord Holmwood smiled and grabed a gun...

"May I?", he asked Integra.  


She nodded.

Lord Holmwood stared to shoot to another target, his aiming was also good, not as perfect as Integra, but it was pretty good.

"You like this?", he asked

"It's relaxing", she replied, "I'm not asking you 'permission' I'm not a lady-like woman"

Joseph smiled

"Of course not, we are both adults, Sir Hellsing and I respect your wishes"

Integra said nothing and left the room.

She arrived to her office and almost thrown herself into her beloved armchair. She lighted a cigar and started to do some paperwork. A noise interruped her work.

"What do you want, Alucard?", she asked coldly

"I just want to talk, Master"

She let go a sigh, and took another breath of her cigar.

"I'm busy right now"

"You had plenty of time to chat with Holmwood", he remarked her.

Annoyed she turned to face him, she was under her father's portrait as usual.

Integra's and Alucard's gazes were fixed with one another. They kept silence for ten minutes, just trying to measure themselves, testing, proving... 

But Integra's telephone rang, interrupting the intimade moment they both shared. 

"Yes?", said a stoic Integra, "I see. Don't worry, I'll sent someone to take care of that"

"More FREAKs to search and destroy, Master?", asked her vampiric servant with a glint in his eyes.

Integra let go the smoke and put a hand in her forehead.

"Yes, but there is more. Our founds said that they're puppets of real master vampires"

Alucard smirked at that.

"Is that so?", he said playfully, "I can't believe that a real vampire can sink so low"

"Well, you better believe, Alucard. It's rumored that the leader of the coven is a Master Vampire who called himself Udar...", she explained.

Alucard's grin dissapeared and a look of hate and anger crossed his normaly relaxed features.

"UDAR?!", he asked in a growl and stormed off the room

Integra was shocked with the change of his actittude and started to worry.

What had this Udar that made Alucard behave like this?, she wondered

Meanwhile in another place of London, a couple of bloodsuckers were having the feast of their un-lives. Above then a figure smirked in the dark...

I'm waiting for you 'Alucard'

He brusted in to maniacals laughts and started tocut humans' head.

He licked the blood on his hands and shouted:

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HURRY, HURRY, HURRY, HURRY"

**Special Thanks to:** Elros again!!!!!!!!!! *hugs the girl*

And the reviewers:

_Guess who?_ Uhmm I dunno... lol... kidding Elros... Yes, we are partners in the bad english!

_Angie:_ As I told you in one of my reviews, the 'lovable' hotmail don't want me to send you a reply T.T... And don't worry, the Holmwood/Integra thing is more a matter of respect and families' duties, they do respect the other. This fic wont be 'romantic', but it'll contain some issues about AxI

_Tizzy:_ Yes I like to tortue poor Integra, he he I'm sooooooo evil MUAHAHAHA errrr. Alucard is always cryptic about his opinions... In the next chapter he'll have more protagonist, I swear.

_Miyako: _Of course he's not happy... Someone is stealing his prey/chosen one (Uhmm I'm reluctance to call the relationship of Integra and Alucard romantic, because Hellsing isn't about romance... I'm 'trying' to portrait that in this first part)

_Megan: _Thanks, the best thing you could tell a fanfiction author is that her character aren't OOC (well maybe a little). Yes, I know evil cliffhanger! HaHaHa, this one has other... Less dramatic... I never write cliffhangers, this is my first time guys! :)

_General Sephiroth:_ I'm glad you like the fic!


	3. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: Only the crappy ideas are mine (including the OC), the cool ones are from Kouta Hirano's, Studio Gonzo's and Bram Stoker's. 

Author's notes: Well, this is a little OOC (as most of the fics out there). Oh, Carfax is the name of the district where Dracula bought the Abbey (also in that zone, was the Lunatic Asylum where Jack/John (depends the book/movies) Seward worked).  


**Hellsing: Duty Chapter 2**

  
The night had deepened in England, and a full moon shone in the crimson-painted sky, above the noisy cities and the peaceful countryside alike

But this night, the countryside wasn't so quiet anymore...

Screams and cries masked the usual silence of the nature. The fragance of the trees and fresh grass was surpased with the pestilence of Death... 

Gruesome deaths...

A tall man with long black hair and red eyes, dressed in a 19-century clothes, walked among the fallen bodies of men, women and children, his red coat swirling in the cold blaze.

Many of the body parts had fallen away. The blooming flowers were hid beneath legs, hands and arms. On the trees' branches, eyeless heads hung as trophies.

A small body of a child started to move. Without a heartbeat, she rose.

The man extracted a gun from his coat and without hesitation shot the little girl, who was beginning to make unnatural growls.

The shot was heard, and a unit of those 'Freak' undead came to check it out. The man smirked, his smile showing fangs. His features seemed at once relaxed and tense.

"Goodbye, trash. You have sunk so low that you're not worth one of my speeches", he said, aiming at the ones who ventured to meet him. Five shots directly to the Freaks' heart was more than enough to take care of them. But the vampire who hunted vampires wasn't here for such low-class undead. Not this time; this time his business was personal. 

"UDAR!" he cried out. "I'm here! Show yourself, you bloody idiot! Will you come and face me? Or I should search for where you've hidden your coward self?!"

The screaming ceased, and eerie silence replaced the noise. The vampire stood there, waiting for his answer, his eyes flashing with an insane look.

A man materialized in front of him. This one had dark hair as well, but his was shorter and curly. His eyes were pitch black instead of red, and he was dressed in Regency fashion: a dark grey shawl collar waistcoat and a pair of broad fall trouser of the same colour. He also wore a violet double breasted frock coat. He had long nails that seemed made of smoke glass and a scar with the shape of a inverse five point star in his right cheek. 

"You're late, 'Alucard'", he remarked, his lips twisting in an insane smile, "No surprise there; you never were one to be pinned down by a schedule."

Alucard's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. His gaze was full of hatred, but also excitement. He knew (though he would not likely admit to it), that their fight will be hard and glorious, as the ones of the past had been. The moment passed quickly, and he shrugged off Udar's comment.

"It's better to be late than a miserable traitor", he shot back. The smirk that twisted his lips grew deeper, "Tsk, tsk...I may not have a sense of time, but you... you don't have a sense of honor. So don't lecture me, kid."

Udar shook his head, staring right in to his rival's eyes. "My, still angry with me?" Udar asked, in a mock hurt.

"What do you think?" he smirked, showing his fangs. "Forgive me. Since you have no brain, you can't think. Unusual that I make such terrible mistake. And honor's not the only thing you're lacking-let's not forget fighting skills" he teased him, counting on his fingers his 'flaws.'

Udar raised an eyebrow."My fighting skills? My dear Alucard, if you don't remember quite well, I was winning our last battle, he replied with a smug smile.

Alucard shook his head. "I must have hit you so hard that you lost your memory. I was the one winning. His voice turned deep and menacing.

Udar grabbed one of his swords and decapitated one of the fallen humans at his feet, then licked some blood that stuck to it, cutting his tongue with the sharp object, savoring the taste of his own blood mixed with that of those pitiful mortals.

"There's only one way to find that out, 'Alucard'", he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

Alucard mirrowed his smirk and pulled out of his coat his Jackal. "Yes, let's settle this once and for all. An anxious and insane look graced his features. "Besides, kid, he added in a disgusted tone, "Someone must teach you how to eat properly. One of the rules: don't play with your food."

Udar shook his head solemnly, ignoring the taunt. "Guns, Alucard? My, you have become a loyal pet for mortals. What happened to the proud vampire I knew? Even as a human, you were more than this..." He sent him a disappointed look. "You have became a shadow of your true self. I will put you out of your misery, oh dear br-"

Before he could finish his speech, Alucard shot him in the mouth.

"You'll never change, Udar. You always talked too much for your own good, Alucard mocked, with a pleased grin on his face.

Udar's bloodied face regenerated and shot Alucard a murderous look.

"Shut up! As if you're one to talk!" He finished with a charge toward Alucard, both of his sabers shining in the moonlight.

Alucard's eyes emitted a evil glint. "Ah, at last I was beginning to think you had lost all your guts, along with your sense of loyalty. His voice trailed off in a manical laugher. 

Both vampires charged toward one another, and a pair of insane laughs was heard in the usually peaceful countryside.

  
---

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE??!!"

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing's cry was heard throughout the manor. She wasn't pleased at all with Alucard's sudden disappearance. Though she wasn't like to admit it, she had grown worried. Not for him, of course, who need the blasted vampire, anyways? Rather, for her institution. The damned vampire had stormed out of the room, and didn't even come back after she ordered him back. And what of this Udar fellow? What was his connection with Alucard? Should she be worried about the future of England? This last month had been unkind to the Hellsing leader. She was growing tired of Alucard's taunts and defiance.

Walter stood there silently, his usual his calm demeanor bringing everyone a sense of security. Lord Joseph Raoul Holmwood and agent Seras Victoria were there as well, engaged in a meangless discussion about where Alucard's loyalty really lied. 

Apparently Lord Holmwood, as a good Holmwood heir, mistrusted the master vampire completely. He had made some insulting comment about him, so harsh that the young vampire girl felt compelled to speak out to defend her master 'good' name.

"Master only did what he thought it was the best for protecting Lady Integra!" affirmed the stubborn Victoria, bearing her fangs to Lord Holmwood.

Joseph sent her a smug smile and dismissed her with his hand. "The snake can shed his skin, but he's still a snake, he replied.

Victoria was growling now. "You have no right to say that! You don't even know him!"

Homlwood shook his head solemnly. "I should have known better. All of you bloodsuckers protect each others' backs. He added in a softer tone, "But it's not your fault, Miss Victoria. You were once innocent; it was that monster's fault. He should have been destroyed long ago."

The usually sweet Victoria was about to lose her self-control at the mere mention of having her master destroyed. Lucky for both of them, Integra had grown tired of their childish bickering as well.

"Silence, both of you!" she cried, pounding her desk with her fists."I have enough problems without listening to your moronic discussion!" Integra shot them one of her infamous icy glares that make Seras looked at the floor in shame, and silenced Lord Holmwood for a while. "I'm aware of Alucard's disobedient behavior, Lord Holmwood. She paused and looked him in the eyes. "But I must remind you that you're a guest here. This issue will be solved by Hellsing Institution. Do I make myself clear?"

Holmwood's face stayed deadly serious. "Of course, Sir Hellsing, forgive my impudence, he replied, bowing a little. "But I may remind you that I'm not a mere guest, but also your fiancé, and I have the right to-"

Integra interrupted him. "I know my place, Lord Holmwood", she said, as crossing her arms. "And very well, thank you. You should learn yours."

Seras' lips formed a little smile, but it faded when Integra spoke to her.

"And you, Agent Victoria, will not treat Lord Holmwood in such manner again. Understood?"

She gulped nervously and nodded her head.

"I can't hear you, Agent Victoria. Just a moment ago, you were willing to lash out at Lord Holmwood's venemous tongue. I don't think that you suddenly became too shy to even mutter a word, Integra said, in her usual iron tone.

Seras' cheeks turned of various shades of red, and she replied in a whisper: "Yes, Sir."

"Good", said Integra, before seating herself in her armchair once again. She began to read the reports about the Udar's attack.

"Walter? News?" she asked, without a look away from the papers.

The butler shook his head sadly, extreme fatigue in his usual joyful eyes. The events of the last month had caused some silver hairs to replace his black ones. He was beginning to feel his age. "I'm afraid our people there haven't sent us a message since the last time, he replied.

Integra's grip on the papers tightened.

"And when was that?" she asked, her voice on edge.

"Two hours ago. We fear the worst"

She gritted her teeth. "Damnit! Those were our last remaining troops!" Trembling with fury, she continued, "That unholy scum dares to hurt Hellsing once more! Even if it means my death, I'll teach them to fear the name of Hellsing once again!"

Walter cleared his throath and handed her two letters.

"What's this, Walter?" she asked, as she examined the seal on the first one. "Iscariot?! I'll burn in hell before asking or accepting the 'help' of some bloody catholics!" she declared, with a hatred greater than the one she held for the undead.

Walter smiled politely. He was glad that his master hadn't lost her spirit. "I know, Miss Integra. It's the other one you might find interesting." He gave her a confident look.

Confused, Integra took a look at the other letter, fashioned in a very similar style to the official Hellsing stationary.

_How strange_, she thought, running her fingers over the envelope. _It has the Queen's seal, but in a different fashion, just like ours._

Integra opened the letter and started to read.

  
_Dear Sir Hellsing,_

_ We are certain these are difficult times for you and your Institution. The menace of the undead was never easy to fight. Do not despair, as you certainly aren't the first one in your family to face this variety of trouble. Your father faced similar situations-ask your steward if you don't believe us. What we are trying to say is, you haven't have to deal with this problem alone: just call us and we will gladly give you the help you need. You can trust us, as your great ancester, Abraham Van Helsing did, as well your father, in time of need._

She paused and looked up to Walter, who was nodding his head in confimation, encouraging her to continue her reading. Turning to Seras, she noticed the policewoman seemed confused and curious at the same time. But what bothered her was Holmwood's smile, which hinted that he knew something she didn't. That fact unnerved her. As the Hellsing heir, she was supposed to be aware of everything, wasn't she? She shook her head and drew her attention back to the letter.

_We expect that you will be confused by our sudden appearence, but it was a direct order from our Majesty that we remain unknown to the Hellsing heir until they should need our help. Do not feel bad; your father didn't know, either. We look forward your response._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Board of the Carfax Special Forces._

  
Integra stared at the letter, a rush of anger rising within her again. _Carfax?_ she thought in disbelief, _I should have known... How could I be so blind to the truth? Maybe her Majesty doesn't expect a Hellsing to be enough to fulfill this role. _She gritted her teeth. _One day, I'll show everyone they're mistaken, but for now I'll accept this little 'favour' _

Integra's gaze fell to the portrait of her father, Arthur Hellsing, and from there it returned to the three people beside her.

"Walter, she called.

"Your bidding, Miss Hellsing?" Walter's polite smile faded and his face turned serious.

"If my father trusted them, I'll do the same. She paused, and then added bitterly, "I'll hope I won't repeat the experience of being betrayed, as happened with the Knights."

Then she dismissed him. Walter bowed and left the room.

Integra Hellsing was in deep thought when Seras' voice interruped her.

"Ehem. She tried to clear up her throat "Sir Integra, forgive me, but should I go to help Master?" she asked

Integra paused before answering. "No, we shall wait for the reinforcements to arrive before we head out.

That caught Holmwood's attention.

"We?" he asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "Sir Hellsing, you're not implying that you'll be participating in this dangerous task, are you?"

Integra stabbed both letters with her letter opener and shot him a cold glare."Yes, that's what I'm implying, Lord Holmwood. And I'm going to 'participate in this dangerous task' with or without your consent!" she exclaimed. "I want to see what happened myself! You may think it a sick hobby to take pleasure in other's suffering, but I'm not going for that!" She paused a little, and her voice became softer, but she remained firm. "To _defeat_ your enemy, you must _know _your enemy. Hence I have to, as Hellsing' s leader, see his deed."

Holmwood remained silent, his eyes meeting hers in a silent battle of wills. Finally, he bowed. "If those are your wishes, Sir Hellsing, I'll respect them."

Integra's features softened, and her breath became normal again. "Indeed, they are."

A knock on the door interruped their conversation.

"What is it?" asked Integra, as she lit a cigar.

Walter opened the door . "They're here, Sir Hellsing, he said in his most polite tone.

"Let them in, she commanded.

A man and a woman entered, both bearing the 'Carfax Special Forces' sigil on their shoulders, which closely resembled Alucard's five-star seal. The man was tall, red-haired, green-eyed, and in his late thirties. He seemed to have military training and wore the army's attire. Broad-shouldered and athletic, his skin sported a healthy tan. A warm smile graced his lips.

The woman next to him was nearly his opposite. She was an attractive woman in her mid- thirties, with lustrous black hair and brown eyes. Her face, however, showed her fatigue. Dark circles shadowed her eyes, and her skin color was sickly pale. She also struck Integra as entirely too skinny. She seemed to be devouted and consumed by her job and worries.

Both of them bowed their heads in recognition. Integra responded with the same gesture.

"Sir Hellsing, said the man, an honest smile on his lips, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr...?"

The man stood straight, and replied in a confident, yet respectful tone, "Harker, Major Maximilliam Harker.

"Harker?" she asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"Indeed, Sir. And this is my wife..." he said, pointing to the pale woman, who stepped forward. Her tired look became a secure one, and her eyes sparkled at the promise of recognition, not as a shadow, but as a person.

"I can speak for myself, Maximillian, she said, a bit scolding. Maximillian must have been surprised at her reaction because he stared at his wife as she had grown a second head.

"My name, Sir Hellsing, is Doctor Sophia Seward-Harker. I'm in charge of biological research regarding the undead. It's my greatest pleasure to make the acquaintance of the current leader of Hellsing, she said, in a dry but honest voice.

"Sophia Seward, you say?" Integra asked. "Have we met before?"

Sophia nodded. "Aye, Sir. Our parents were very close. But that was a long time ago, and you were only five years old."

"I see, Integra replied thoughtfully. Her gaze fixed next on Holmwood. "You knew about this, didn't you?". Her face remained calm as usual. It wasn't a question, but a statemment.

Holmwood sent her a small smile and nodded. "I knew something-not the all facts, but still, our families have been in touch all these years, Sir Hellsing. Sadly, yours has become a little closed and reserved within the past few years."

"This can be an opportunity to mend severed bonds, added Sophia Seward, smiling a little.

Integra remained calm and collected. She eyed Harker, who was still looking strangely at his wife. She was somewhat amused by this. She turned her gaze next to Seward, whose tired face seemed a bit more alive. Finally she turned to face Holmwood again. Unlike the confused face of Harker or the hopeful eyes of Seward, Holmwood seemed confident that she would make the choice he wanted. Integra respected confidence, but there was a thin line between self-esteem and arrogance.

"We'll see, she replied, her lips pursed in a confident smile

_Holmwood believes he can lecture me so well, doesn't he?_ she thought in delight when she saw a bit of hurt pride in Holmwood's eyes. _I'll show him that no one plays with a Hellsing_

She finished her cigar, its smoke was not even banished when she lit another.

"Walter, Integra called.

"Yes, Miss Integra, he asked, with his polite voice.

"Prepare the helicopter, and find me a gun and a sword. I'm going to the 'cleaning place'. Her voice was raised in a commanding tone that no one dared to contradict.

Walter gave her a concerned look, but carried out her orders nonetheless. Seras looked a bit nervous, for the Master of her Master was coming to the battle zone. Lord Holmwood remained quiet in respectful acknowledgement of her leadership. After all, Van Helsing had led their ancesters, and now his descendant would lead in his place. Doctor Seward smiled smugly. Her husband was about to object to something when a glare from his wife shut him mouth.

"I'm going to change, Integra announced while moving towards the door. "Who among you will be going along in this mission?"

Harker stepped forward. "I will. I'm the leader of my people, after all."

Integra eyed him with disinterest, and then looked to Seward. "And you, Doctor Seward?"

Seward shook her head. She seemed to have grown old and weary once again. "No, Sir Hellsing. I should stay in the mansion and do my research from afar...", she said in a bitter tone, "After all, I'm not a fighter. I'd be a disability"

Integra nodded. "Alright, then. Lord Holmwood, you should stay here, too. I know of your skill with some weapons, but I can't risk having a civilian on the battle field, she added in her cold, commanding voice. 

Holmwood and Hellsing's gaze fought once again, and, as before, Integra won the battle. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he agreed.

An almost pleased Integra was about to leave the room when she heard Seras Victoria clearing her throat. She stopped and turned her attention to the sightly embarrassed vampire agent.

"Yes, what is it now, Sgt. Victoria?" she asked, raising a eyebrow.

"What should I do, Miss?" she asked, trying not to avoid her Master's Master deep gaze.

"I believe that was clear, Agent. You'll go with us in this mission, of course, she said, as if stating the obvious

Seras' cheeks reddened and her gaze fell to the floor. "Of... c-course, Sir."

After that, Integra left to change from her usual clothes to her knight attire. Along the way, she could hear Holmwood and Harker's friendly greeting, and Seward's sarcastic remarks about Holmwood.

_Seems like Holmwood and Seward have some issue going_. She dismissed the thought offhand. _A family's grudge, perhaps_

A knock on the door made her forget her musings.

"Yes?"

"The things you requested are ready, Lady Integra, answered a calm male voice.

She finished buttoning her shirt.

"Do come in, Walter. I'm dressed."

The butler came inside, bowed and offered her a gun and a sword.

"Thank you, Walter, she said as she grabbed the weapons, "The bullets are...?"

He nodded. "Made of silver and mercury. Are you sure about this, my Lady?" he asked, and pointed out the wound in the neck, now heavily scarred. Integra awkwardly put her hand to the scar.

"I'm fine now, Walter. Don't worry. I need you in the mansion, she said in a kind tone.

The butler was about to protest but she silenced him.

"Listen, I can't risk of having another attack on the mansion like last time. I need to leave someone I can trust here. Agent Victoria will be with me, I'm not a little girl, anymore", she explained as she put her coat and knight's baldric.

Walter smiled warmly at her. "I know that, Mistress. Your father would have been proud of the woman you have become."

Her cold expression disappeared and a light sparkle crossed her usually stoic features. "Thank you, Walter. You have no idea what's that means to me"

"I'm only statting the truth. He bowed and opened the door for her.

She stopped once she was outside; her voice becoming serious once more.

"What did our guests do while I was changing my clothes?"

Walter stared at her for a while before replying: "Lord Holmwood and Major Harker had a pleasant and friendly chat; meanwhile, Doctor Seward had her own conversation with Sgt. Seras Victoria. The doctor seemed very interested in her as a object of study for her project."

Integra turned around and looked at him with deadly seriousness.

"Do you think I should to trust them?"

Walter nodded, "It is Hellsing's duty to fight the undead, true. But it's not necessarily a lonely duty. Your great-grandfather was assisted by their ancesters-you and they have a common bond."

Integra sighed. "I'm not ready to share my duty with anyone."

"I know, Mistress, I know. His voice turned a little sorrowful. He knew about all the stress that Lady Integra had to face alone. Maybe the arrival of the others will help her to relax a little.

Integra seemed lost in her thoughts for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out something unknown to Walter. "Tell Victoria and Harker that I will wait for them inside the helicopter. May God and the Queen Bless you she finally said, dismissing him. She headed to the roof where the pilot was waiting. Once inside the helicopter, she handed out the orders to the pilot, and then paused to gaze at the bloody sky

_Full moon_, she mused. _As Alucard would have said: on a night like this, I crave blood._ Her lips turned up in a wicked grin, _Undead blood on my sword, of course._

_**To be continue**_(one day when I finished my exams... U.U)

Special thanks to:

**Lise**! My poor new vict...err beta reader, thanks a lot.She deserves a medal after this one. Also to **Ebe** and **passionmuse** for moral support!

  
Thanks for the reviews of:

**General Sephirot**: if you don't know by know who's Udar really is, you'll find out (I think it was pretty obvious).

**passionsmuse: **yes, I'm rambling again! All of you must suffer with my stupid ideas! Mwa ha ha...

**U'll never guess... **Hey Ebe! Guess what? I guessed!

**Tizzy:** Well, Tizzy, Jospeh do not love Integra, but respected her as the knight she is (most of the time, he's a noble man and has his ego-thing). But Arthur and Lucy were indeed *in love* with each other, enter Alucard/Dracula here!

**BlazeStryker:** Yes, indeed. They hate each others guts with passion. The battle between them is posposed until chaper 3, sorry. Harker and Seward is here already. Morris' line will appear in later chapters, but since Quincy was the lesser character of the books, so the Morris wont be /that/ important.

**Rocky:** Yes, Integra and Seras (Sophia too) against macho guys ñ_ñ. Radu wasn't worse than Vlad, hence he's nickname was 'Radu the Handsome' (and his big bro' was called: 'Vlad the Impaler'). But, Udar will be more sadistic than Alucard, because good ol' Al is kinda domesticated by the Hellsings. 

**Angie:** Glad you figured out too, thanks for the 'original twist' comment. I was thinking in a vampire who might be a fair enemy with some conection to Alucard's past (and no being Gary Stu or something. He's actually a historical figure ñ_ñ).

**Hell angel:** I already got a beta ñ_ñ. Yes, Alucard was A LOT OOC. I hope this chapter is less dialogue than the others. Thanks for the review! (plot??? where??? ñ_ñ)


End file.
